


Teth's Thoughts on the Jedi

by mimabeann



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Just trying to get in my Outlander's head a bit, her relationship with the jedi is complicated to say the least.
Kudos: 2





	Teth's Thoughts on the Jedi

No one had actually ever asked her what the word meant to her. What it meant about her. People just assumed that because she was one that she upheld the Jedi Code. And she did for the most part… But the word jedi was something that often caused her to doubt herself. It was something that a part of her hated, because she knew that it couldn’t all be correct. Light can’t exist without darkness. Tranquility can’t exist without chaos. Life can’t exist in a vacuum. And the Force is neither light nor dark. It is balance. She saw herself less as a peacekeeper, and more as a guardian. Of balance, life, and the Force. She has always felt more in harmony when she allowed the Force to guide her instead of her Jedi training. She had never felt at home in the Order. She had never felt at home among the Sith. She was lost, somewhere in between. Parts of her belonging to both worlds, making her a part of neither. Both sides relied heavily on her as their savior, but neither side fully accepted her. 


End file.
